


He's The One I Love (Love Makes You Do Crazy Things)

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gay, Hide knows, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Random & Short, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Love makes you doing so crazy things.





	He's The One I Love (Love Makes You Do Crazy Things)

Title: He's The One I Love (Love Makes You Do Crazy Things)

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Series: none

Pairings: Kaneki/Hide

Characters: Kaneki, Hide, Renji Yomo, Nishiki Nishio, Touka Kirishima, Shuu Tsukiyama, and Amon.

Summary: Love makes you doing so crazy things.

Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Amon stared at Hide's face.

It reminded him of his own.

The colors of the hair were different, and the strands far too thin for his own, his lips that full or his nose held a different angle but it still reminded him of his own. He looks of determination set firm in his lips, the stubborn look in his eyes, and the way he's body positioned ready to fight.

"Move." Amon ordered as he tighten his grip on his quinque. His soldiers behind him were silently waiting, quinque already out and ready.

Hide didn't move nor did he looked scaried.

His eyes firm as he stay rooted in the exact spot, ready to take on any of the soliders again. Surrounding him laid the body of soldiers he quickly handled if they got to close to the Kaneki for his liking. His body was angled in the perfect way to block away attacks on the injured one eyed ghoul. The ghoul was healing the large gash across its stomach from Amon's quinque earlier. This was his chance to finally get revenge on the ghoul but the boy was standing in the way.

"Don't you understand what he is?" Amon hissed once he realized that he couldn't take the boy out of the way.

"I know what he is." Hide hissed as the others appeared. Touka, Tsukiyama, Nishio, Yomo, and Uta joined behind him. Touka, Tsukiyama and Nishio were prepared for a battle as they stared down the foot soldiers behind Amon.

Yomo and Uta moved quickly grabbing Kaneki but he refused standing up himself as he took unsteady steps forward to Hide. He collapsed against his mate his eye burning into Amon's face as he wrapped a arm around the human boy.

* * *

"Attack." Amon ordered but before he moment his throat as gripped harshly. Grabbing the arm Amon locked eyes with an the one eyed ghoul, "Goodbye."

* * *

Hide watched as Kaneki threw Amon back on his soldiers who were frozen at the sight of they're superior being tossed around.

Turning Kaneki nodded to the others were disappeared before wrapping his arms around Hide.

"Hideyoshi!"

Hide turned towards Amon who was panting panting and trying to stand up. Their eyes locked, and Hide saw the unasked question in them "I love him."


End file.
